Hit Me Baby One More Time
by Bercelak
Summary: “I am never wearing any underwear.” He said with a perverted smirk on his face, while he shook off his pants. He pushed his body against her soft skin, while he wondered how he could have forgotten how soft a girl’s body was. General Het Smut OS


Hit me baby one more time - LuciKimi

It was on a Wednesday afternoon. They were in the park. Who you want to know?

There were three boys sitting on a bench. One of them looked rather out of place, since the other two were making out right next to him. He was looking rather unimpressed by this anyway. His own boyfriend had a disorder, and was already sleeping for four days straight now. He could go without getting any for a couple of days but it didn't look very good for him now. If he knew the pattern of this sleeping disorder, his boyfriend wouldn't be waking up for a while. So he was staring forward into nothingness.

After a while a red haired girl walked past them, tried to ignore the two boys, while she walked faster every second.

When he saw her he thought 'Wait I know her.'

"Hello Kimi-chan!" He said and stood up from the bench.

Kimiko winced and turned to him. "Hello Luci."

He leaned with his arm against a streetlight they were standing at. "How are you doing today" He said with the smile everyone knows too good already.

She tried to smile back and said: "I am okay. How're you?"

"Well, I was bored until you walked past." He said rolling his eyes at his nephew and his fishy boyfriend.

"Ah, yes, I think I understand what you mean"

"Really? Do you?" He asked grinning.

She looked at him. "I have to go now…"

"Where do you have to go? Shall I bring you?"

"No need to I'm old enough to go home without escort." She pouted and turned around to go away.

He grabbed her hand, "Nonsense, don't you know how many freaks there are out here!"

"Yeah, because I know your one of them!!" Kimiko cried and tried to get her hand free.

Luci pulled a non impressed face, "I am not a freak Kimi-chan"

"No you're even worse, you are a pervert!"

Luci coughed, "Wrong again honey, I'm a big one"

"Don't call me honey you big perv!"

"Sugar lips then?" he said trying to hold back laughter.

"No, don't use a nickname that's personal, you Baka!"

"As you wish Kimi-Hime" he said while still holding back his laughter.

Kimiko blushed and started to yell again. "Don't call me that either!!! Stop it right now! I don't know how you're guessing these stupid names!"

"I have my sources" he said with an evil smile. Still holding her hand he started to walk.

"Let me go!" She said while she tried not to follow him.

He just ignored her calling and was walking in the wrong direction for her home.

"Where are you going? Let me go now! NOW!" She repeated.

"Why would I, you said you got what I meant" He said while walking into the butterfly garden that was in the park.

"What did I? I said nothing like that! And why you go in here!?"

"You did say that, and that's because my gang has a base here" he said while dragging her to the center near the big pond.

"I didn't! I'm sure I didn't! And go away from here you're ruining memories!"

"You mean when u where here with Sasori-sensei..?"

Again she blushed very heavily. "Why do you know that again brat?!"

"Hehe, well the thing is, I SAW you two here that day" He laughed.

"No! Go away from me you perv! You're worse than everyone I've ever known!"

"You probably never heard the things you're friend does with my brother, neh?"

"I don't wanna hear that you Idiot!"

"Me neither" He said with an unimpressed face.

She responded this unimpressed face. "And why you tell me that then… And now let me go."

He then noticed he was still holding her hand.

"Hm, I let you go when I want to" he said while pulling her closer to him.

"And when should that be perv?"

"I would prefer you call me King" He said grinning again.

"When you ever hear me calling you King you can be sure that you have a very wet dream…"

"I'll try to remember what you just said so I can use it later" he said rather amused.

Then he bowed his head down and forcefully pressed his lips against hers.

Kimiko tried to push him away again, but he was too strong for her. He started to hit him with her free hand, to get him off. He didn't react to her hitting, which she found rather strange at first.

Then she thought of something, she fisted her hand and hit him full force in the groin.

He reacted with some happy grumbling.

She thought something like 'Oh my quacking Pein in the ass…' while she jumped on one of his feet.

"Are you willingly turning me on like this, Kimi-Hime" he whispered in her ear.

"No."

"Girls always mean yes when they say no" he purred.

Kimiko froze from shock and stopped trying to hurt him. So she thought when she would stop moving, he would get bored and lets her go.

But well… Luci wouldn't be Luci if it would be that easy…

He licked at the rim of her ear and moved licking from there to the corner of her mouth.

He wetted her lips before pressing his against them again into a bruising kiss.

After a while she gave in and responded to the kiss, while she sighed hopeless in her mind. But then she had another idea. "I'll just imagine you're Sasori"

First he was surprised she was actually giving in, but a little less happy about the imagining Sasori, and then he lifted her and pressed her against a tree.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and arms around his neck, as he ran his tongue along her lips.

Kimiko moaned and opened her lips for him, letting his tongue slide inside her mouth. When they parted a little string of saliva hang between them, both of their mouths still opened a little. Luci slid his hand under her shirt and massaged one of her breasts, which earned him a small moan. When she moaned he kissed her again, able to slip his tongue into her mouth do to the moan.

He rubbed his tongue rough against hers and ripped her bra off her, before he even let her take off her shirt. Kimiko noticed that she wasn't able to imagine that she was with her Sasori at the moment at all…She thought she probably got used to her fluffy puffy Sasori.

She yelped as he pulled her shirt off in a swift motion that was looking almost too natural.

He lifted her higher and kissed down her neck and over her breasts.

When he came across a nipple he licked it shyly a couple of times, before covering it with his lips and sucked on it.

Kimiko moaned load and leaned her head back, while she still tried to imagine Sasori doing this to her.

"Oh my god, I can't imagine…"

Luci let go of the nipple and smirked, then gave the other the same treatment.

While doing that he slid his hand under her skirt and pulled on her underwear teasingly.

"Get your hand outta there!" She yelled ashamed.

He didn't respond to her call, instead he slipped his hand into her panties.

"I said get it…" She winced, but she wasn't able to continue anymore.

She tried to get off the lame excuse of a shirt he was wearing. Noticing this he just shook it off with a simple motion, like he did with hers. When his shirt had dropped he inserted 2 fingers inside of her, trusting them fast.

Kimiko yelled and grabbed Luci's shoulder with one of her hands. She dug her nails into his flesh and closed her eyes. Now it was impossible for her imagining this was Sasori.

Luci groaned softly at the pleasure of feeling her nails in his flesh while licking up her neck, back to her mouth. He added another finger, and now moved them in a steady, hard pace.

She gave in to another passionate kiss while she gave up rejecting him. Forcefully she bit into his bottom lip. He moaned soft while he removed his wet hand from under her skirt.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and moved her away from the tree and onto the ground.

With a simple shake of his head his cap fell on the ground as he bowed down over her.

She saw the inside of the cap and noticed he sure would always be prepared carrying around his protection like that on the inside of his cap. She looked back at him again as he was tracing his tongue over her cheek again while taking down her skirt and panties. She stook out her tongue and they moved against each other in an openmouthed tongue battle. When she lost her last part of clothing she started to fumble at the opening of his pants.

When she started to pulled them down she had to notice that he wasn't wearing any kind of underwear.

"What the fuck… I should have guessed that…" She sighed.

"I am never wearing any underwear." He said with a perverted smirk on his face, while he shook off his pants.

He pushed his body against her soft skin, while he wondered how he could have forgotten how soft a girl's body was. She moaned loud and threw her arms around his neck again pulling him even closer. Luci captured her mouth again and kissed her fiercely. She responded as wild as he kissed her and stroke over his bare chest, over his muscles.

He smirked into the kiss as he noticed that she was stroking over his chest as if it was sacred. Luci grabbed one of her breasts again and squeezed, before he let go off her mouth to move licking to one of her earlobes.

She really wanted him to finish right now, even if this was wrong.

"I want you to beg for it, Kimi-Hime." Luci whispered in a low tone near her ear.

With a lot of effort and panting between the words she said "Please, take me, I'm all yours, King"

"Am I having that dream you told me about right now?" he asked her in the same tone as before, while rubbing one of her nipples between his thumb and index finger.

Now she moaned even more. "Maybe…"

"Pinch me." He commanded.

Kimiko pinched Luci's arm and looked into his brown eyes.

"Pinch me somewhere else, I didn't really get it."

She would have rolled her eyes if she had the strength to focus on that.

She moved her hand over his chest again and pinched a nipple.

"Still nothing"

Kimiko moved her hand down over his six-pack, but instead she kicked him between his legs with her knee.

"Yah, now I got it." He moaned and pushed her thigh back to the ground again.

She grinned and moved her hands back to his shoulders.

"Should I take you now then, Kimi-Hime" he said while spreading her legs apart.

"Yeah, please, I can't take it any longer."

He smirked at her. He was so good, he thought.

i"I really can have anyone."/i

The whole time they didn't notice young innocent Jamie peeking from behind some bushes.

Jamie giggled and said "Go Luci-Dono! "

Luci heard him, "Gawd Jamie! Fuck the quack off would you, go rape Vanch or something!!"

"But I wanna watch!" He heard Luci growl then he added: "Okay okay!"

"Oh my god…" Kimiko sighed and covered her face with her hands.

Luci waited until Jamie was gone then he turned his head back to her.

"Sorry about that" he said while running his hands over her legs.

She just hummed to him in response, on her own accord spreading her legs further.

He slowly slid his tip inside of her, and looked down at her.

Kimiko moaned a bit before she hit his head as hard as she could. "Stop teasing me already brat." She hissed between panting.

"No." He answered smirking and bit softly into her neck and moved his tip out and inside a couple of times.

"You said you'll take me now."

"That was before we got interrupted, Kimi-Hime." Luci said with a teasing voice.

"Then again" He continued talking, "I still need to know how the little innocent red-haired Kimi-Hime wants it" He slowly moved in and out once "Gentle", and now he gave her a deep hard trust "Or Hard" he purred.

Kimiko moaned heavily. "Harder please… Do me like…" She said between the moans, but then stopped. He gave her another hard thrust, "Do you like what?"

"Do me like you do your boyfriend" She whispered ashamed.

"Which one?" he said grinning.

"B-Bill." Kimiko responded. Luci smirked evil at her.

"Once you get it like that, you never want it different again" he said in her ears as he bowed over her again, starting with steady moving. Every thrust he gave went faster and harder that the one before.

He started to sweat a little and panted in her ear.

Kimiko panted heavily too and her moaning changed after a while to yelling. Her arms moved on his back where she dug her nails deep into Luci's flesh. He moaned at the nails digging into his skin like before. Wanting more of her violent caresses he grabbed her at her hips, pulling her towards him to meet with his trusting, which he was doing full force on her now.

She started to scratch down his back with her long nails, leaving red lines where she touched him. When she reached his hips she digs her nails into his skin again.

Kimiko was barely able to breathe, when she came and yelled his Name over and over.

He was moaning loud at the caresses of her long nails, loving the yelling.

He himself was close to his climax too so he kept forcing himself into her.

When he felt he was gonna cum, he kissed her fiercely, keeping his pace up even after the moment of release.

Kimiko kissed him back and was wondering how he could keep that up, but she didn't complain about it. The only problem she had was, that she still wasn't able to breathe really good. She started to sweat and was still panting. Kimiko tried leaning up on her arms, to maybe get more air like this.

Luci noticed her shifting and grabbed her around her waist, while he himself leaned back to lie down. Kimiko sat up on top of him and took a deep breath before she leaned so far forward that she could grab his shoulders. When she was sure she wouldn't collapse or fall over she started to move again.

He laid his arms around her waist to keep her steady, and moved with her.

Luci moved up again and laid her down on the ground, where he moved faster and harder again. Kimiko moaned louder. "Harder!"

Luci moaned loud, obeying her calls by giving her harder and deeper thrusts again.

It didn't take long until she came, again screaming his name as loud as she could.

Luci came to as she tightened her legs around his waist, this time grunting her name.

He waited a moment before she loosened her legs and he rolled off her.

When he rolled off her he noticed his cap laying a meter away from them and he thought, 'Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit…'

Luci coughed. "I have been very stupid…"

"I know you are, but why exactly…" She asked.

He grabbed his cap and threw it at her, "I forgot that" He said groaning.

"You stupid brat!" She yelled exhausted, but angry.

"Well now it's too late anyway…" He said with his usual smirk and crawled on top off her again.

"What are yo-.." she got cut off as he kissed her for the what looked like, thousandth time that afternoon.

When the evening began to fall they both where lying in the grass, huffing to get their breaths back, after all they ended up doing it five times.

Kimiko asked him something, "Do you smoke after sex, Luci?

"I don't know, I never checked that…"

Kimiko sat up after a while and was looking for her clothes.

"Luci… Where are my fucking clothes?"

He sat up too and smirked at her. "They're lying in the pond, because they were dirty."

"That's not funny." She said angrily.

"Oh yeah it is."

Kimiko grabbed Luci's vest and wrapped it around her body.

"Can I use that Luci? Sure Kimi, Thank you Luci" He said while walking to the pond to fish up her clothing.

"I'll gonna burn it when I'm at home." She said when he gave her the clothes back. "Thanks."

He putted his pants back on and just gave her a small smile, "I'll take responsibilities when you turn out knocked up, and it's my entire fault"

"Okay, good to hear that." She smiled a little bit and put at least her wet panties back on. She didn't want to catch a cold and at least it was still summer, so it wouldn't be that worse walking home just wearing the vest. "You want me to drive you back home, I have a new car" The last he said rather proud.

"Yeah please." She answered. "What kind of car?" She added when they started to walk to Luci's car.

"That one!!" he said while pointing to his new shiny purple pimp car.

He walked to the passenger seat and held the door open for her.

She stepped in and Luci closed the door behind her. He walked slowly around his car and stepped in too. But then Kimiko remembered how Luci used to drive. "Oh shit! I wanna get out of here!"

Luci pulled a non impressed face, "If this is about me driving the dodge; that was because the thing was to quacking big for me! In this I drive good I guess..." he said to defend himself.

Then he drove to Sasoris house to drop her off.

When he parked the car close to the house, he looked at Kimiko, who was staring straight forward to Sasoris house. He sized her up now, since he didn't looked better at her before. Her shoulder length hair was a mess and his vest clung open over her breasts. She was sitting there with spread legs and he could see the still wet panties, which he pulled off her earlier.

"Hey, Kimi." He said while he was looking at her panties.

She looked at him when he said her name. "What is it?"

"Let me fuck you in the backseat…"

At first Kimiko didn't know what to say, but then she thought 'To hell with it' and just leaned over to him and licked at his ear, "If you can still get it up I wouldn't mind that" she giggled.

He smirked. "Would I ask if I couldn't?"

"Is it already?"

"Maybe" He tried to say innocent.

Kimiko was getting to know his ways in this kind of things traced a finger down his now bare chest.

When she reached the waistband of his pants she slipped her hand inside and squeezed.

Luci groaned when she touched him. "You naughty boy" she said smirking and took her hand back out of his pants. But she wasn't done with him just yet, as she opened his pants.

She sat on her knees on the little space before her chair and moved her head to his lap.

She spread his legs a little and rubbed over his groin through his pants. Kimiko pulled down Luci's pants, he moved a bit to help her, while she started to stroke him teasingly.

He gasped when she squeezed him again and moaned when she took his manhood into her mouth. She used her tongue to lick him and bite him softly. Enjoying what she was doing he entwined his hands in her hair, playing with some strands. They were both too distracted to notice Sasori walking past the car. When he looked into the window Luci happened to look that way, "Oh Fuck…"

"What?" She asked and want looked up.

"Stay down." He said while pushing her head down.

Luci waved at his sensei, wanting to say: 'Go away I'm busy in front of your house.'

But Sasori didn't do that. He walked to Luci's side and knocked on the window. Luci shook his head but finally he opened the window. "What is it Sensei?"

"What are you doing?" Sasori asked him with a non impressed look on his face.

"Are you blind like 'Tachi-sensei?" Luci said bluntly.

"I meant, WHAT THE QUACKING HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!" Sasori yelled at him.

"Who's your girlfriend, I didn't know you had a girlfriend…" Luci told him while still playing with Kimi's hair.

Sasori still wore his unimpressed face.

"Why you think this is your girlfirend anyways?" Luci asked.

"First, my gf has the same hair color and second you're standing with your car in front of my house where I actually live with her…"

"Good reasons but wouldn't be the better question: What's your girlfiriend doing with ME?"

"That's evil you stupid brat!" Kimiko hissed and hit him with her elbow between his legs again.

"Ok, now you just admitted this is my Kimiko-Hime..." Sasori said rather mad and he walked off into his home. "Ok, he's gone now, go on" Luci said to Kimi while closing his window again.

"Are you stupid!? I'm not going to go on, brat!" She sat up again and stepped out of the car, when she saw some of her clothes falling down of a window from Sasoris house.

"What the…" She said before she could even get out.

"I guess he's throwing you out, Kimi-chan." He said while he closed up his pants again.

Then he stepped out of the car, and started to collect some of Kimi's clothing.

Sasori threw out a bag last and closed the window loud.

Kimiko was just sitting in the car, motionless, looking at Luci who was picking up her clothes.

He came back and put the bag on her lap, and then he closed the doors and drove away.  
"I'll bring you to Fishy-Girl's home, okay?"

She just nodded while tears started to run down her cheeks.

Luci sighed loud, "This is all my fault, I'll do anything to help you out of this mess, just give me a call or something" he said while giving her his phone so she could put her number in it.

She typed her Number in it and saved it. "Is okay."

Quickly she whipped her tears off and gave him his phone back. "I'll do that."

Luci dropped her off at Kisame's place and drove home too.

Ten Years Later

"Mommy? Why is my daddy not my real daddy?"

Kimiko was a bit shocked hearing that question but before she could say anything Sasori did.

"I go now, you'll explain that." He said and left the living room.

"Mommy I wanna know, tell me please" Little 10 year old Hio asked.

"Oh god, honey, sit down, mommy needs to make a phone call first" she said while walking to the hallway where the phone was.  
She typed the number and called.

"Hello?" Someone on the other line of the phone asked.

"Hello, Kimiko here. I need help please, can you come over?"

"I'll be right there." He said and hung up.

Five minutes later there was ringing at the doorbell.

Kimiko opened the door. "Thanks for being here so fast"

"No problem. So what do you need me for?" He asked when they walked into the living room.

"Hello Uncle Luci!" Hio said when he saw Luci walking in.

"Where did u get that from, Hio?" She asked her little son.

"Uncle Aki said that some time ago."

Luci sat down on the couch beside Hio and looked at Kimiko again. "So you still didn't tell him."

"Of course not… But he asked now. And I don't know how he could know that Sasori isn't his father anyways…"

"That's because I have different eyes then mommy and Saso daddy." Hio told them.

"I think it's very clever that he found that out like that" Luci said while leaning back into the couch pillows. "Mommy why did you call uncle Luci anyway?" Hio asked confused.

"Well… That's because Luci is your real daddy."

"My uncle is my daddy?" Hio asked again very confused.

"Yeah, that's true."

"Why?" Hio wanted to know now.

"First things first, did mommy tell you about birds and bees yet?" Luci asked him.

"No..." Hio said while shaking his head, "What is that then?"

Then Luci explained Hio the birds and bees.

"Now I know how babies are made but what does that have to do with uncle Luci being my daddy"

"I'll explain that now" Kimiko said, and told about Sasori's puppet form and that he because of that wasn't able to get children.

"And because mommy wanted babies, mommy cheated on Saso daddy with Luci daddy?"

"No. You actually were an accident, mommy was just cheating."

"You stupid brat!" Kimiko said and hit him on the head.

"Are you willingly turning me on again Kimi-Hime" Luci said laughing.

Hio was confused again. "Hio, go to Saso daddy for a bit would you" Kimiko said.

When Hio went to Sasori, Luci stood up from the couch and walked up to Kimiko.

He kissed her and moved after a while to one of her ears.

"We never did it on the backseat." He whispered.

Kimiko was blushing and nodded. "I remember that."

"I got blinded windows now, so we could…" He still whispered and nibbled her earlobe for a few seconds.

"Oh yeah we could…" She answered and dragged him out of the house while she kicked her stilettos off.

In the meanwhile Hio told Saso daddy what he found out. When he ended his story Sasori asked why he came down anyways.

"Luci daddy was suddenly acting very weird, when mommy hit him." Hio told him.

"And then mommy said I shall go to you."

Sasori just looked at him for a moment before he jumped up from his seat.

"Not again!"


End file.
